Seamless
by Hal-Baby-Dont
Summary: A collection of drabbles based off of one or two word prompts. All drabbles will all be focused around the relationship of Hal and Maggie with some appearances from other characters.


_Authors Note: In my mind, Maggie wouldn't be as cold and calculating towards her daughter, so if you feel that her personality is a little off in this, just remember what the setting is and everything that she and Hal have been through and that it is her child, so she treats her as such._

_Set around six or so years after the skitters have all gone. The world is not completely restored, but they have rebuilt certain areas and cities with basic needs and necessities._

* * *

**2 a.m. **

"Mommy," A tiny whisper travelled through the quiet of the Mason's large home with no answer.

Second try, "Mommy," Still no answer.

One last try, this time a little louder. "Mommy."

Finally, after three hushed attempts at waking her sound asleep mother she had enough and decided to attack the task of climbing onto her snoozing mommy and daddy's towering bed. She tugged on the sheets, using them as a rope to propel her small, four-year old body on top of her mom.

"Becca, what are you doing? It's-" Maggie paused to look at the numbers displayed on the digital clock that was located on her nightstand. "- two o'clock in the morning." During this exchange, Hal sat up and switched on the lamp that sat on his nightstand; his face blanketed with looks of sleepy confusion.

"I had a scary dream." Becca explained in a trembling voice.

"Oh Becca, what was it about? Do you remember?" Maggie questioned her shaken daughter in the kindest voice she could muster.

"Aliens. Scary green things with lots of legs took me away from you and daddy."

Maggie looked rattled at the thought of her precious daughter being tormented by the same vile creatures that tortured Hal and herself not so long ago. Hal, not missing a beat, snatched his daughter from Maggie and settled her between Maggie and himself before he spoke up.

"Becca, you know they're gone. They were gone long before you came around, and they aren't coming back. Besides, even if they did, mommy and I would never let anything happen to you." He nestled up closer to her, and a giggle escaped the little girl's mouth at the rough feeling of the scuff on her daddy's face rubbing her smooth one. "We would do anything to protect you. We love you so much!"

"But daddy, they were not nice at all. They need to listen to their mommy's and daddy's more about manners and being polite. You do not take things without asking, especially little kids! That's not nice at all!"

That statement had Maggie snuggling her daughter with a grin on her face, and small snicker leaving her mouth. She was proud to call the little girl she held in her arms her daughter. She and Hal had tried to raise her the best they could, even naming their daughter after the beloved Rebecca Mason in hopes of her becoming as incredible a woman as she had been.

When Maggie discovered the news of her pregnancy, she decided then and there that the only quality she wanted her daughter to take from her was her strength. That was all. No coldness, No drug problems, No young, unplanned pregnancy, and No cancer. She wanted her daughter to be carefree, free-spirited, bubbly, and sweet. By the looks of it, Maggie would have nothing to worry about. At only four years old, Becca was already the sweetest little thing. She was polite -always saying her please and thank you's, and she knew right from wrong.

Of course, she was still a Mason, so she was a mischievous little thing, but it was to be expected with all the time she spent with the three men she called her uncles and daddy.

With one final yawn, Maggie said sleepily to her daughter as she drifted back into a deep slumber, "Becca, you'll be perfectly safe with your dad and me here. You will never have to worry about those ugly green things again."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I will be continuing to add chapters with new drabbles, so follow for more Halgie, and review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
